


Луна, даруй ответы

by PeBeAs



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/F, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mermaids, Nymphs & Dryads, Psychology, Strangers to Lovers, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: И попытка Сыльги попытаться охладить свои нервы и найти свои желания перед Костром сыграла над ней злую шутку. Ведьма попала на неожиданную встречу и именно от того, как она решит действовать, будет зависеть исход Альянса. Так почему же это происходит? Разве Кан не заслужила в свою первую сотню прекрасного Костра и разговора с Луной? Отчего Луна не даст ответы?написано специально для фесты jamais vu | femslash fanfiction fest
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kang Seulgi/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

В городе Велвет тихо: спокойные жительницы восточной стороны Альянса всегда славились выдержанным характером и стойкостью. Мудрость многих, начиная от малой ребёнки до старейших представительниц, часто завораживает, привлекая даже нежеланных гостей в этот уютный уголок традиций. Жительницы чтят их, а потому при приближении последнего полнолуния перед весенним равноденствием устраивают Пляски и Костры Желаний, куда юным ведьмам предстоит кинуть зачарованные ранее свитки со своими потаёнными желаниями. Если Луна позволит, то раскроет вам все шансы для достижения целей, а если вы покажетесь грубой и наглой, то двери в этот праздник у вас закроются навсегда. 

До заветного дня осталось лишь несколько суток, отчего Сыльги нервно облизывает губы, так и не решаясь озвучить или хотя бы написать свой свиток желаний для Костра. Она слишком наивна душой для ведьмы, а по меркам учётов вдобавок слишком молода. Их народ способен жить очень долго, максимум неизвестен точно, когда в среднем представительницы могут протянуть и до пятисот. Кан до этого только недавно достигла своей первой сотни, что существенно пугало её перед новыми свершениями. 

В последнее время, она всё чаще времени проводит в глубине лесов Велвета. Эти острокечные верхушки лесных парадигм и свежий воздух, наполненный дичайшей энергией. Немногие ведьмы любят посещать вечерами собственные леса, поскольку слишком много тайн и легенд окутывают его. Никогда не знаешь в какую часть ты попадёшь и как магия природная воспримет твою. 

Строгие наказы с самого детства пугают левочек о том, что можно встретить в лесах. Только Сыльги уверена в том, что наказы ими и остаются. Альянс разделил всю территорию имеющегося мира на четыре куска, отломив каждой сущности достаточное количество. Альянс — это союз четырёх великих представительниц магического мира и одновременно название всего мира после Великого Воссоединения. Каждая уважающая себя ведьма должна знать расположение нужных координат и постулаты их вечного договора. 

Нимфы обитают в западной, более жаркой, части Альянса. Эти хранительницы, цвет волос которых зависит от времени года, необычайно заботливы и умны, поскольку выбрали для себя, несмотря на статус «западный» самую лакомую часть территории. Разнообразная природа, засаженная целиком и полностью единственными деревьями, кустами, травами и цветами. Великие дубы, нередкие берёзы и могучие ивы — любой вид растений, особенно деревьев, может найти себе место в Зуане, их столице. 

Русалки живут в морях северной части. Холодные и требовательные, они искали для себя место там, где их холодные после смерти сердца смогут найти покой. В таких же жестоких водах Гугу. Сама по себе их сущность подозрительна и таинственна: русалки — это обычные девушки, убитые в водах, насильственной смертью или покончившие жизнью в объятиях верёвки. С одной стороны, они невероятно хитры и обольстительны, при случае, если вы или ваше тело им нужно; с другой, чаще всего они поддаются унынию и отчаянию. Смерть в прошлых жизнях, державшая их камнем, до сих пор не даёт в полную меру насладиться нынешними. 

Феи — эти милые создания, способные наколдовать уютный дом, выбрать расцветку в горошек и подарить цветы, так же могут вызвать бурю или гром. Они выбрали южные части Альянса, погруженные в уютные моря и пляжи. Способные уменьшатся до размеров с ладонь, они очень быстрые и юркие. Их магический потенциал одновременно и сильнее всех среди существ Альянса, и одновременно слаб. Феи слишком добры. Их столица до жути раздрающая, по крайней мере для Сыль, своей яркостью, хотя даже в учебниках юных ведьмочек нарисована её чёрно-белая версия, в которой снизу указано: «настоящие оттенки Туту невероятно близки к спектру розового и жёлтого». 

Переходы на чужую территорию разрешены только с разрешения старейших участниц Великих Советов каждой сущности. Для перехода должны быть доказательства добрых намерений (точнее, никто не должен ни на кого нападать), нужный магический запас и опыт, чтобы вынести условия среды там, где ты до этого никогда не бывала. Но мало кто желает вообще приходить к чужим городам и что-либо исследовать, отчего визиты подруги к подруге стали такой редкостью, что встретить другую расу стало практически невозможно. 

Ведьма вдыхает холодный воздух, чувствуя как нарастает энергия при свете луны. Она, до того сидевшая на поляне, подтягивается, осторожным зовом призывая к себе метлу. Вещица немедленно просыпается, из-под тёмного угла вылетая прямо к женщине. Ловким движением Сыльги садится на свою вечную спутницу и рывком указывает ей лететь. 

Она всё дальше от земли, метла ведёт её ещё дальше этих лесов. Ветер становится сильнее, волосы развевая красиво, и охлаждает её нервы, приказывая успокоиться страхом перед Костром и встречей с Луной. В конце концов, столетняя ведьма не позволит ничтожным сомнениям поработить её разум. Она переиграет. Она уничтожит. Она найдёт то, чего желает всей душой. 

На горизонте виднеется ярко-зелёная, несмотря на ночь, плёнка. Сыльги хмыкает, отмечая то, что приехала к границе с феями. Они не охраняются представительницами, ведь это глупо делать, когда существует магия. Плёнка буквально не впустит никого, кто не фея, до тех пор пока не будет дан сигнал от Великого Совета. Умно. 

Кан ладонью касается жёстких прутьев метлы и та резко спускается вниз, на расстоянии от пятнадцати километров от границы. Сыльги знает нужные значения и умеет находить их с помощью своей точности. Это должна уметь каждая ведьма, она не исключение. 

Когда стопы женщины начинают касаться земли, она спрыгивает, удивлённо оглядываясь по сторонам. Вещица в ту же секунду исчезает, неравным шорохом оставляя след. Впрочем, владелице на это все равно, ведь она в любой момент способна призвать ту обратно. Единственное, что сейчас её беспокоит, это непривычная энергия, яркими красками окрашивающая естественную ауру лесов Велвета. 

Те же мрачные деревья, отброшенные тени которых невероятно длинны. То же синее-черное небо, как клякса посреди границы с феями, абсолютно пусто. Так почему же мощь тёмных сил ощущается здесь гораздо меньше, чем на той же поляне? В этом могла бы быть виновата плёнка, но это запрещено и вызвало бы резонанс. 

Значит, дело не в плёнке. 

Дело в ком-то, кто спрятался здесь. 

Спрятался среди колючих веток и постарался прикрыть своё присутствие. Сыльги скалится, она умеет чувствовать любые колебания ауры. Оборачивается резко назад, но вздыхает, когда никого не видит. Гнетущая тишина, хотя настойчивое ощущение наблюдения всё ещё присутствует. Если бы Совет дал разрешение, то в данное время чужачка уже была бы в специальном доме или номере, только никак не в лесу, около плёнки. 

— Я знаю, ты тут, — шепчет грозно Кан, своими длинными ногтями правой руки проводясь по поверхностям других на левой руке, — выходи, чужачка. 

— Прости, — раздаётся слабый голос со спины и Кан направляет туда взгляд. 

Она видит перед собой фею. Искалеченную и пораненную, потому что разодранная одежда в некоторых местах, царапины и следы от ожогов распространяются по всем её открытым местам. Белое в ночи лицо было бы таким же красивым, если бы не несколько порезов на щеках, оставивших на коже след крови. А крылья… казалось они должны появляться только в облике меньшей копии, но Сыль смотрит на такую же женщину, как она сама, и замечает, как эти шикарные красные крылья с витиеватыми узорами пострадали от ожогов. 

— Что с тобой? — хмурится ведьма, закрывая ладонями рот, пока та не тянет беспомощно: 

— Помогите мне, пожалуйста, — и падает навзничь как жертва, телом своим ударяясь о жёсткую землю. 

Сыльги в оцеплении. Её руки начинают трястись, пока в голове продумывается несколько планов побега. Что происходит? Что произошло с этой феей? И почему она тут? Как она сумела пройти через плёнку и кто на неё напал?


	2. Глава 2

Сыльги снимает зачарованные чары с незнакомки для молчания, когда с помощью магии заканчивает уход за ней. Она использует несколько трюков, чтобы тайком привести её к себе домой, и тратит достаточно ресурсов, чтобы перекрыть её отличную от своей ауру. Сама ведьма, между прочим, могла бы рассказать об этом Совету или проигнорировать просьбы о помощи, но странное чувство, отдалённый ответ энергии Кан на энергию феи внутри, сильнее. Зов сущности твердит, что надо помочь. 

Вздыхает. Проводит рукой по стене, простукивая пару раз дерево и проверяя мощность заклятья Тиши, чтобы никто не мог услышать беседы из её дома. Потом Сыльги не сдерживает себя, кидая взгляд на женщину. Фею. Великая ведьма Хёна! Фея в её собственном доме! 

На самом деле, «пещеру» из дерева вряд ли можно считать домом как таковым, но именно так ведьмы и живут. При достижении определённого возраста, чаще пятидесяти лет, или прохождения теста на самостоятельность, ведьмы могут найти и пристроить для себя свой собственный Бакх. Для этого приходится найти либо понравившееся дерево или куст, либо посадить его самому и с помощью магии вырастить. После этого ведьмы обычно растягивают его кору, превращая в своеобразные стены и оставляя проёмы для дверей и окон, уменьшают ветки и листья, сооружая жилище полностью из единого материала. 

Удобно и практично. Мебель, к тому же, чаще всего полностью деревянная, к примеру, кровати, гардеробы, столы и стулья, а предметы металлические, к примеру, котлы и столовые приборы точно. Ведьмы перед опасными элементами неуязвимы, ведь их, скорее, нагнёт простуда или отравление из-за проклятья, а не вредной посуды или ядовитой ягоды. 

Страшно. Пугающе интересно. Любопытно, можно сказать. До безумия приятно! И неловко. Право, Сыль не знает откуда взялись последние два чувства. Может, потому что она почувствовала себя важной и нужной ведьмой? Кто знает. 

Кан смотрит в сторону феи на своей застеленной кровати. Тело тщательно промыто, ссадины обработаны, а одежда заштопана. Что делать с крыльями неизвестно, поэтому она хочет подождать до того, как фея проснётся. Как удобно владеть силами, однако. Конечно, она впервые сталкивается с другой расой и поэтому чувствует нечто вроде странного предвкушения перед разговором. 

Она хочет узнать как и почему фея там оказалась. Она надеется, что та не воровка и не убийца. Может быть Сыль потихоньку начинает чувствует медленно тянущееся притяжение к ней. 

Раздаётся несколько стуков в дверь и ведьма оборачивается, резко вкидывая голову вверх. В горле образуется затяжной ком, и женщина вдыхает тяжело воздух, пытаясь притвориться, что её нет. Не действует, потому что раздаётся недовольное: 

— Сыльги-я! — она узнает голос Суён и более-менее расслабляется, стараясь понять, что та хочет. — Я знаю, что ты тут! Открывай! Мы пришли к тебе с идеями по поводу свитка!

— Свиток? — шепчет в темноте хозяйка. 

Глаза становятся шире и ведьма размышляет по поводу доверия к своей подруге. Не стала бы она приходить так поздно, если бы не имела достойных доводов, верно? 

— Мы? — внезапно понимает Кан и осекается. 

Не хочет рисковать. Но причин не верить подруге нет, потому что она знает её от и до. Не всю жизнь, естественно, потому что Суён старше на двадцать три года, однако, бо́льшую часть. Это порой до жути раздражает до тех пор, пока ведьма не осознаёт, что сильно привязалась к ней. 

— Кан Сыльги, немедленно впусти нас! — отвлекает чей-то мелодичный голос и женщина вспоминает возлюблённую Су. Значит, она пришла с ней. — Срочно! Иначе пожалеешь. 

Если Бэ говорит, что Кан Сыльги пожалеет, значит, так и будет. Кан Сыльги пожалеет. Но, прежде всего, она будет истязать в страхе. Что если её лишат сил, выгонят или предадут казни? Как бы то ни было, но фея находится тут вне закона. Кан Сыльги волнуется. 

Впрочем, честно, это ещё малая часть беды по сравнению с хаотичной парочкой у её двери, которая всех разбудит. Не факт, что ведьмы сейчас спят, но утром смотреть в глаза соседок будет трудно и совестно. 

Суён с Джухён, в целом, очень интересная парочка. Игривая и болтливая Пак, которая общается с женщиной, главой одного из ковенов, рассудительной и порой чересчур серьёзной Бэ, смотрится весело (идеально). По правде говоря, именно это Сыль считает любовью, но вида не подаёт и забавно морщится, когда две красавицы каждый раз чмокают подруга подругу в щёки. Или в губы. Зависит от ситуации. 

И она, тем не менее, ни капли не завидует. Да. 

Через пару минут после криков подруг и попыток закрыть магией вход в спальну, хозяйка ступает к гостьям. Приходится открыть входную дверь и обиженно насупиться, глядя на них. Возбуждённая Суён в широких штанах, напоминающих её собственные, и облегающей бледно-розовой блузке держит старшую за руку и с блестящими глазами молвит так, что Кан не удаётся вставить хотя бы слово:

— Вчера я очень усердно думала над тем, чтобы ты стала счастливой. С помощи онни я поняла, что ты вроде как умная, значит, ума тебе не надо. Богатства не имеют смысла, у нас в городах гармония и равенство. Значит, тебе нужна любовь! — и улыбается ярко-ярко, будто прямо сейчас из угла выпрыгнет идеальная женщина и станет парой для Сыльги на веки вечные.

Повисает неуютная тишина, в мыслях странные вопросы. Она «вроде как» умная? 

— Но у меня есть вы, — тянет неуверенно Кан и тупит взгляд, когда Джу внимательно глядит в глаза, словно читая насквозь. 

— Это другое, — онни берёт её за руку, осторожно и нежно, проводя по ладони большим пальцем, — давай пройдем внутрь. Мы тебе расскажем подробнее. 

Заботливый голос звучит успокаивающе, Сыльги улыбается, пусть и с натяжкой. Да, дело не только в том, что «любовь» звучит странно и непривычно для ведьмы, но и в том, что прямо сейчас в её комнате спит фея, которая вроде как была кем-то ранена. Вот это существенно изменяет суть. 

Однако, подруги проходят внутрь со знанием чего-то, что не знает Кан, поэтому волнение не отступает ни на один шаг. Обычно никто не заходит в собственную комнату хозяйки, только именно сегодня отчего-то пульс повышается, а голова идёт ходуном из-за паники. 

Женщина приглашает их за стол в своей маленькой обеденной комнате, где только три стула, и наблюдает, как неспокойно они это делают. Бэ оглядывается по сторонам, а Пак обращается к подруге: 

— Ты в порядке? — снова глаза в глаза. Омуты напротив погружают в безграничную пучину сладкого шоколада и внушают умиротворение. Кан улыбается искренне, кивая без всяких сомнений. 

— Вот и отлично, — рукой тянет руку ведьмы и заставляет ту сесть, после чего начинает осторожно: — Ты же знаешь про Костёр и Пляски, верно? 

— Да, — недоуменно отвечает, не совсем понимая куда клонит подруга. 

— После этого равноденствие, верно? 

— Верно. 

— А после него Обряд Чувств? 

— Да, — ещё раз кивает Кан, облизывая губы, — зачем ты спрашиваешь? 

— Мы с Суён хотим преемницу, — отвечает вместо Пак старшая и смотрит с нечитаемым выражением на подругу, — прости, — вздыхает, — да, сказали не вовремя. Но это также относится и к тебе. 

Вау. Это довольно неожиданно и ожидаемо в то же время. Спустя пару десятков отношений конечно захочется иметь не только общий Бакх, постель и напоминающую подруга подруге энергию, но и преемницу. Верно. Сыльги тут ни при чём. 

— Поздравляю? — улыбается беспомощно хозяйка. 

—Пойми, — Суён хватает её за ладонь, крепко сжимая, — рано или поздно ты захочешь найти для себя половинку, чтобы делить с ней силы, а потом захочешь преемницу. Мы ведём к тому, что желание сблизиться со своей парой отлично подойдёт Костру. 

Сыльги хмурится. 

Вероятно, надвигающиеся годы после первой сотни — отличная причина для начала поисков любви, потому что иначе объяснить рвение каждой ведьмы найти возлюблённую нельзя. А может быть дело в особенностях магического потенциала, который при достижении определённой цифры достигает немыслимого пика и вновь опускается до бывшего уровня. Говорят, в такие моменты обязательно должна быть та, кто сможет половину сил забрать, дабы не дать разрушить гармонию внутри именинниц. 

А преемница... Кан не думала об этом. В Обряде Чувств, проводимом каждые два года, участвуют множество влюблённых пар, возраст каждой ведьмы внутри неё обязательно должен достигнуть ста лет. Потом они садят в поляне Сулуу крошечные семена разных цветов, смешивая перед этим кровь и слёзы подруга подруги, и ставят заклинания. Спустя четыре месяца на месте ростков вырастают немыслимой красоты бутоны, в которых спят крошечные младенцы. Окутанные нежными лепестками, юные ведьмы сочетают в себе данные обоих матерей и раскрываются только тогда, когда готовы явиться. То есть после обязательных четырёх месяцев идёт абсолютно индивидуальные промежутки. Хотя, всё равно на опасения, Кан уверена, что её подруги будут иметь не менее замечательную преемницу. 

Раздаётся треск. Что-то явно ломается, поэтому издаёт такой неприятный звук. Сыльги оборачивается в страхе, пока подруги молча и с е на лице наблюдают за неловкой картинкой. Прямо к ним выходит фея, чьё крыло полностью заживляется. Красные крылья, с бахромой на концах, и с линиями, поперечными, параллельными, собирающимися в круг, порхают еле-еле, издавая слабый звук. 

Её улыбка достигает слабого сердца Кан и застревает там надолго, пока Суён единственная встаёт, шокировано разглядывая женщину. Осторожная походка незнакомки привлекает внимание грацией, её шелковистые локоны волос, которые умыла Сыль до этого, окружают миловидное лицо с аккуратными чертами, а лёгкая воздушная пыль, окружающая её вокруг, определённо даёт знать, что она фея. 

Фея кланяется осторожно. Кан молчит, внимательно следя за движениями, Пак от любопытства открывает рот, закрывая и наоборот, пока старшая хмурится. Гнетущая тишина. 

— Кто это? — спрашивает Бэ, смотря на сосредоточенное лицо хозяйки. 

— Я объясню, — вздыхает Кан и зовёт всех сесть. 

Ей нужно понять, что происходит прямо сейчас. Причём, кажется, не только ей. Разговоры помогут, они должны помочь разобраться. Отчего крылья феи обновлёны, а она сама сумела пройти сквозь плёнку? 

Есть ли возможность найти ответы на вопросы прямо сейчас?


	3. Глава 3

— С чем это связано? — тишину нарушает взволнованный голос Суён, проникнувшийся историей гостьи. 

Они сидят за столом, в нерушимой тишине, как будто спрятаны за гранью между разными частями Альянса. Бэ смотрит исподлобья на фею, глаз не спуская, а та мнётся и всё время взглядом огибает комнату, любопытными крохами выучивая информацию. 

Сыльги разглядывает её, Мину, как она представилась, и чувствует внутренний интерес, подогреваемый всем, чем можно. Странный трепет вокруг красных крыльев, удивление, находящееся на грани с восхищением, и лёгкая щепотка страха. Только о последнем остальным знать необязательно. 

Бэ тяжёлым взглядом провожает движения всей компании, пока та вздыхает, не зная как правильно ответить на вопрос. После тяжёлого рассказа, сопровождаемого вздохами и паузами, тревожность феи ощущается в любом её действии. После того, что та пережила это вполне обоснованно. 

— Я… — неуверенность сквозит в слабом голосе Мёи, раскрывая её искренние чувства. 

В этих глазах явно нет цели обидеть, причинить вред, подставить ловушку или уничтожить. В этих неимоверно притягательных омутах сокрыт страх зла и растерянность от происходящего, красота глубин внутри и чистота умыслов, доброта феи и грация справедливости. Хочется довериться. Сыльги поражена ею, пусть сейчас она прячется за маской любопытства, кульбиты сердца говорят всё за неё. 

Мёи рассказала о том, что, до обжигающей боли по всему телу и ран на крыльях, она рассорилась со своими предводительницами, (вот как они называют своих матерей), и в своём маленьком воплощении летала около плёнки. Сквозь размытые слезами картинки она ничего не замечала, пряталась, боялась. А потом с чем-то столкнулась и утратила сознание. Проснуться получилось только около неизвестных доселе лесов с вибрацией в ауре, которая отталкивает женщину и странно притягивает одновременно. 

— Я не знаю, что именно со мной случилось и как я сюда попала, — она шепчет, но следующую реплику произносит с решительностью: — Но пока я не хочу возвращаться, — качает головой, поднимая глаза к Кан, — позволите ли Вы мне тут остаться? На время? 

— С чего бы? — восклицает Джу, получая тычок от любимой.

Напряжение скатывается в один огромный клубок, заворачивая надежды с тревогами воедино. Может быть фея заходит за грань, нетерпеливо требуя непозволительного? А может быть это и не так. Впрочем, ни Сыль, ни Мина не имеют расчётов по отношению к расам подруга подруги, отчего их личные счёты не запятнаны установками свыше. Наверное. 

— Верьте мне, — бормочет фея, касаясь пальцами своей шеи, — пожалуйста, — крылья взмахивают пару раз, странный блеск распространяя по комнате.

Бэ недовольно кривится, и все это замечают. Старшая вообще не скрывает своего отношения к гостье, подозрительно щурясь и анализируя каждое движение. Впрочем, осуждать за это тоже неправильно. Её возлюбленная только тычет женщину вбок, объясняясь перед Мёи: 

— Думаю, ты понимаешь, что в данной ситуации странно строить какие-либо выводы, потому что в целом, — Пак мнётся, пытаясь подобрать формулировку, которая никого не заденет, — это всё очень странно. Кхм, — кидает взгляд на хозяйку Бакха, ища поддержки, но видит только смятение, — так что ты должна как-то доказать своё… дружелюбие. 

— Проще говоря, гарантия, что ты нас не угробишь, —втискивается Джухен. 

— Солнце, она фея! — возмущается Суён. — Они добрые, просто… это очень неоднозначная ситуация. Ты же понимаешь, Мина? 

— Я понимаю, — мягко улыбается женщина, кивая, и оборачивается к затихшей Сыльги: — Я могу дать убаду, что с моей стороны никогда не поступит агрессия в вашу. 

— Убада? Это не опасно? — хмурится ведьма, разглядывая ласковое выражение на лице феи. 

— Нет, — качает головой, — это обещание, которое я должна буду выполнить ценой своих сил. 

— Звучит убедительно. 

— Так и есть. 

Вновь тишина. На улице раздаётся протяжный и сильный свист, напоминая о наступающих Плясках. Карие глаза напротив нежные и таинственные. Манящие. Кан облизывает засохшие губы, медленно кивая. Остальные наблюдают, в ту же секунду готовясь защитить свою подругу. Хозяйка и гостья настраивают внимательный зрительный контакт, вглядываясь в пучину затаённых душ. От тела Мины комнату озаряет слабый лиловый свет, а пухлые розоватые губы феечки шепчут что-то своё. 

— Дай ладонь, пожалуйста, — говорит она, совсем рядом находясь с Сыль, и чувствует трепет чужих ресниц. 

Бэ привстает, чтобы не пропустить какой-нибудь подставы. Однако, всё проходит спокойно до тех пор, пока Мина не просит ведьму снова:

— Выпрями её, скажи своё имя и род, после я скажу своё, моё обещание и тебе придётся только повторять за мной, хорошо? — кивок. 

— Я, — выполняет требования, — Кан Сыльги, Ред ведьма. 

— Мёи Мина, — голос звучит чётко, — фея Вод, священная Убада звучит с уст моих. Пусть Сана примет обещание моё и даст мне благословение своё. Клянусь, никогда и ни по какой причине не причинять вред ведьме Кан Сыльги, подругам её и жительницам Велвета до тех пор пока нахожусь под покровительством представительницы рода Ред, — и чуть тише добавляет: — Сейчас повторяй за мной. 

Приятное покалывание нанизывает бледную ладонь Кан, покрывая мурашками пальцы и кожу. Будто кто-то осторожно касается руки, выводя на ней невидимые узоры. Воздух сжимается, пока рядом словно не сверкают мелкие вспышки сине-зелёной магии. Явно другой, отличной от ведьминской, она своей аурой подтягивает всё внимание, настораживая подруг Сыль пуще прежнего и лишая саму хозяйку спокойствия. Ведьма кивает. 

— Я принимаю условия, — произносит фея. 

— Я принимаю условия. 

— Ставлю на риск свои силы, — на этих слов Бэ порывается встать и остановить процесс, но заворожённая Суён останавливает её. 

Получить доверие ведьм трудно, неоспоримый факт, и Пак одна из немногих умеет в нужный момент поддаться интуиции, чтобы пойти навстречу. Она не хочет прерывать обещание, она чувствует то самое пресловутое «доверие». Однако, настороженность и внимательность так же остаются при ведьме, отчего карие глаза преследуют Мёи. 

— Я… — Сыль сглатывает, короткий взгляд кидая на Пак, что кивает решительно и улыбается, — ставлю на риск свои силы. 

— Убада, — шепчет фея впоследствии, закрывая глаза. 

— Убада, — повторяет ведьма и из раскрытой ладони поднимается красный всплеск магии, которая нежными ощущениями растекается по коже. 

Нервное молчание. Кан наблюдает за огоньками, осторожно поднимающимися вверх, чувствуя на языке сладкий привкус ягод. Струи волшебства парят, боли не причиняя и преобразуя на ладони синее пламя, а после плавно сливаясь с ним. Сладкий становится горьким, горло саднит, становится жарче. 

Ладонь Мины заботливо закрывает чужую, поглощая всплеск. Пламя уходит, покрывая комнату в мрак. Чей-то вздох; внутри Кан поднимается ветер противоречивых чувств, в голове сверкает слово «убада», на глазах слияние синего и красного, в конце — успокоение. 

Точная перспектива, единственный верный путь, исключительный ответ, и что там ещё может быть, но это всплывает в голове ведьмы так ярко, что да. Она понимает, что Мёи точно не причинит вреда. И это становится настолько очевидным, как существование Альянса или проживание Сыль в Бакхе. 

Она не причинит вреда. 

И улыбка напротив, добрая, игривая, сладкая, отчего-то кажется притягательной настолько, чтобы желать к ней прижаться. 

От транса позволяет уйти лёгкое касание плеча. Мина сидит всё так же перед ней, Бэ по ту сторону хмурится, а сзади стоит Пак, что нежно проводит по шее. Мысли улетучиваются, а голос, совсем не кажущийся своим, шепчет: 

— Ты не причинишь вреда? 

Фея кивает, сильнее сжимая руку женщины. Ответ удовлетворяет Кан, заставляя чуть-чуть наклониться в сторону, рассматривая лицо феи. Как же она красива: длинные волосы, аристократические черты, глаза, способные утянуть на дно или возвысить к небесам, и пухлые розовые губки. Но дело не в этом. Дело в её взглядах и в жестах. В этом есть что-то непривычное и странное, отдалённо знакомое. 

Может быть потому что ведьминский огонь опасен для других рас? Или, вероятно, не так?


	4. Глава 4

На самом деле, ей немного страшно думать об этом. В конце концов, почему бы не попытаться сбросить ответственность, верно? 

Только Сыль не может скрывать странного напряжения рядом с феей, непозволительных желаний, к примеру, обнять или всё чаще видеть её улыбку. Может быть это очень-очень странно. Именно поэтому это и напрягает ведьму до белого каления и растерянности. 

После убады они доверяют ей достаточно, поскольку спустя пары минут на ладони обеих женщин появляется витиеватая надпись с именем каждой. У Сыль бирюзовая, яркая, напоминающая смешение голубого и зелёного, а у феи красная и огненная. И, если у ведьмы она вскоре без боли исчезает, ничего, кроме мягкого покалывания, не оставляя, то ладонь Мёи больше не придаётся изменениям. 

— Вот и всё, — улыбается гостья, — думаю, это чёткое доказательство того, что я не буду агрессивной. 

— Отлично, вау, — отвечает растерянно Кан, оборачиваясь к подругам, которые одновременно поворачиваются к друг другу и кивают.

В общем, Суён и Джухен решают остаться, дабы разрядить обстановку и поддержать свою родную. После нескольких переговоров они решают соорудить новую комнату, ведь в этой комплекции Бакха им просто негде спать. 

В этот момент хозяйка дома выбирает одну из свободных стен, подбираясь к ней ближе, и ласково шепчет, проводя пальцами по твёрдой коре: 

— Позволишь мне, Йерим-и? — стучит ногтями пару раз, ловя любопытный зор феи, а после широко улыбается, когда отходит к подругам. 

— Йерим-и согласна, —шепчет женщина, радуясь быстрому исходу, — обычно она не любит изменений. 

Раздаётся тихий свист, постепенно увеличивающий свою громкость. После разговора именно та стена погружается медленно в землю, открывая вид на широкую поляну, ближайшие высокие деревья около Бакха, синеватое небо и тихую ясную ночь, во время которой ведьмы внезапно решают расширить свой дом и пристроить комнату.

Когда Мёи вглядывается туда, за эту границу разделения и чувствует невероятный трепет в груди. Плёнка, которая своей аурой притягивает её к родной земле, немного уступает чему-то странному здесь. Это тянет её и заставляет желать остаться. Женщина чуть-чуть отходит назад, чтобы не мешать ведьмам. Поворачивается к ним. Старшая советуется на счёт некоторых деталей с хозяйкой, пытаясь учесть удобство и размеры. Они отмеряют что-то шагами, объясняя подруга подруге пожелания. А Мина неловко кашляет, наклоняясь к доброжелательной Суён:

— А Йерим-и — это..? 

— Имя её Бакха, — чувствуя вопросительный взгляд напротив, поясняет: — Мы даём им имена, ведь они живые существа со своим разумом. 

— Ого, — тянет гостья, складывая руки на животе, — у нас у всех так много общего. В плане, мы все тесно связаны с природой и её зовами.

— Это да, — просто отвечает Су, подмигивая, — это правда так. 

Женщины оборачиваются к месту, где раньше стояла кора древа. Пак зовут и она помогает им прочитать заклинания, чтобы Кан кинула мешочек с чем-то звенящим на землю. Именно в этот момент доносится резкий шум, а могучие корни проходят дальше, разрастаясь глубже в землю. Вокруг пространства создаётся твёрдая стена, ветки тут же удлиняются мощным покровом словно крыша, а отводящее нужной длиной более светлая кора закрывает действие, образуя пол. Комната постепенно заканчивает свою стройку. На месте бывшей стены чувствуется разрастающаяся кора, которая оставляет напоследок арку для входа. 

Хозяйка медленно проверяет помещение, скорее всего, благодаря Йерим. Мебель для комнаты не нужна, обустраивать её сейчас никто не будет. Женщина приносит несколько шёлковых одеял и прочные матрасы, набитые шерстью соседских овец. Кажется, Кан до сих пор помнит как однажды неосторожно постригла одну из них и потом…

— А где будет спать Мина? — произносит Бэ, когда заканчивает укладывать для себя и своей пары ложе. 

— А? Что? — Сыль оглядывается по сторонам, не замечая её. — А где она? 

— Очевидно, что не тут, — язвит старшая, наклоняя голову в сторону проёма, — где она будет спать? 

— Хм, не знаю, — честно отвечает женщина, отчего её плечи неуверенно сникают, — может опять сделаем? 

— Зачем тебе столько комнат, дорогая, — встревается в их разговор улыбающаяся Суён, — просто постели ей около себя. 

— Что? 

— Можешь у себя, — невозмутимо отзывается подруга, ведя бровью, — если она не против. 

— Вы издеваетесь? 

— Нисколько. Просто это самое обычное предложение. 

— А вы не можете взять её к себе? — закусывает губы Сыль. 

Те одновременно поворачиваются, озорно и игриво ухмыляясь. А она ведь чувствует, что ответ уже получила, и просто машет на это рукой. От постели на полу никто не умирал. Наверное. 

Когда она возвращается к гостье, то видит спрятанные крылья, немного опущенный взгляд и усталые движения руками. Кан улыбается неловко, пытаясь сохранить ровное дыхание. Секунды проходят, а они любуются лицами подруга подруги. Пальцы покалывает невероятное ощущение, их тянет. Первой отмирает Мина, которая смущается, алея мило щеками, и спрашивает: 

— А куда? 

— В мою комнату. 

— Что? 

— Нет, в смысле, — Сыль мешкает, — я имею в виду, что, тип, спать в моей комнате, — понимает, что это звучит куда хуже, осекается — тип, спать, это когда глаза закрыты и ты спишь. Как отдельно, ну. Ты можешь на кровати, а я лягу на пол. Потому что я не собираюсь ничего сделать, да. Вот. 

— Постой? — она улыбается. 

— Да. 

— На самом деле, я не вижу от тебя угрозы. Как можно бояться угрозы от женщины, тем более феи? Разумеется, всякое бывает, но это исключения. Это всё формальности. 

— И то верно. Просто, раньше у Альянса была связь с обычным и простым миром, где нет магии и существуют мужчины, и, — она запинается, бегло оглядываясь вокруг, — неважно. 

— Да, — выдыхает женщина, понимая, острость данной темы, — в любом случае, ты, скорее всего, действительно устала. 

— Да, — она мило улыбается, показывая свои десна и невообразимо сильно напоминая само очарование, — спасибо большое, честно. 

Мина смотрит на хозяйку с благодарностью и каким-то благовением. Она складывает руки на животе, не зная куда их деть, и одновременно пытается совладать с дыханием, сделав его более равномерным. 

— Я понимаю, — неловко пожимает плечами ведьма, — да, конечно. Всякое бывает.

— Я действительно очень-очень в долгу перед тобой. Серьёзно, спасибо большое. 

— И тебе, — от смущения добавляет Кан. 

— За что? 

— Просто, — замирает на месте, — спасибо огромное. Спасибо. Просто спасибо. 

— Хорошо, — отвечает женщина, вновь являя ту самую нежную свою сторону. 

— Спасибо. 

— Спасибо тебе в первую очередь.

— Тебе тоже спасибо! Я... очень тронута.

— За что можно меня благодарить? Тебе спасибо! 

— Нет, это я тронута! Спасибо огромное, просто за это. 

— Прекратите флиртовать, великая Хёна, хотя бы не при нас! — слышится недовольный голос рядом, что обе женщины тут же подскакивают от неожиданности и видят сморщенное лицо Бэ. 

Спустя пару секунд все заливаются смехом, а Мёи ощущает себя прекрасно. Так уютно. Так комфортно. Будто она и должна здесь находиться. Быть. Такое ощущение появлялось, когда среди высоких и ярких деревьев Туту удавалось поиграться с подругами, или, когда на пляже она находила в себе умиротворение и сладость, а может, когда её наставницы обнимали её и всем сердцем говорили о Любви. Ей немного их не хватает. 

Культ Любви у фей невероятно возвышен и ценен. Культ Любви важен и неприкасаем. Так почему же одна из её наставниц кричала на другую в гневе слова ненависти? Как всё смогло измениться? 

Возраст Мёи давно не маленький по обычному расчёту. По меркам фей она, конечно, слишком молода, но первая сотня оказывает давление и напоминает об опыте, который уже есть. Ей неприятно об этом вспоминать. Впрочем, и необязательно. Никому не стоит об этом знать, Мёи постарается.


	5. Глава 5

Кто-то легко касается её руки, почти невесомо, что Мёи успевает пару раз растерянно моргнуть и увидеть лицо наставницы перед собой. Предыдущая картинка темнота из сна растворяется в переживаниях и дневных страхах. Фея резко пугается, рассматривая место вокруг себя. Воздушные облака, нежным касанием проходящие мимо неё, чистое, розоватое небо Туту, жёлтыми полосками отводящееся по периметру и ощущение защищённости. Женщина чувствует порхание своих крыльев, чья красно-розовая пыльца расстеляется по воздуху. И они в бо́льших воплощениях, что будто противоречит всем возможностям фей. 

Сны бывают гораздо волшебнее их самих и их сил. Мина сглатывает, наблюдая как подол ночной сорочки, что дала ей ведьма, слабо колышется. А рядом предводительница, родная, любимая. 

— Ты настоящая? — успевает вымолвить Мина прежде чем ощутить вибрацию ауры. 

Мощный всплеск чего-то лакомого и уютного окутывает её с головы до ног, волосы откидываются назад, а на лице женщины напротив проявляется улыбка. Её длинные локоны, тёмными волнами обрамляют нежное лицо феи. Безмятежный взгляд, чуть-чуть пухловатые губы, величественная осанка и втягивающие в себя карие омуты. А за спиной вытянутые и широкие насыщенные жёлтым, практически золотистые, крылья, на которых градиентом виднеются грани узоров. 

Мина любуется, вспоминая как любит свою семью, своих соседок, свой город и фей в целом. Ей нравится мысль иметь своих любимых рядом и пугает мысль о приближении новых. Не поздно ли?

У всех народов Альянса действительно много схожестей, к примеру, в рождении преемниц. Мина не похожа на своих предводительниц в точности, она — их соединение. Сплетение не только внешности, но и магии. Воплощение из цветка, продолжительница энергии. Изначальнок соединение материнских оттенков их сил — фиолетового и голубого — дало синий для преемницы, который у Мёи отчего-то светлее, чем нужно, а цвет их крыльев и примесь родов образовало могущественные крылья с красным отливом. Впрочем, у фей нет родо́в как таковых у ведьм, и Мёи почему-то знала, что спросить так, дабы Кан сумела найти ответ. 

Но, с одной стороны, равнять ведьминские роды и фейские кланы — самонадеянно. У ведьм они сплетены семейными узами, они продолжения друг друга, которые будут вместе до конца жизни, и даже после в прямом смысле выражения. В то время как кланы, по сути, не являются чем-то обязательными на всю жизнь. При желании или классификации фея сама вправе выбирать куда пойдёт, чтобы достичь пика своего потенциала, оставив после прошлого лишь имя. Мёи Мина — отныне фея Вод, но при взгляде на Ю*, одну из великих фей Блеска, она видит лишь тепло и комфорт. 

Перед нею Чонён, что тянет свои руки к лицу близкой, большим пальцем касаясь подбородка. Спокойный голос звучит обеспокоенно, но без осуждения: 

— Ты в порядке? 

И в этом слышна отчётливая забота, надежда увидеться вновь и прижать к себе. Мина слабо кивает, её внезапно окружают лепестки магнолии и мяты, кружащие как в вальсе. Фиолетовые, близкие к пурпурному, чашечки бутонов магнолии, что раскрываются и расползаются, то приближаясь, то отдаляясь, то прикрываясь и кружась на пару с голубоватыми листьями мяты, которые внедряются в сознание с сильным ароматом, проходя мимо лица, являясь с заостренными концами, непривычными линиями на поверхности. Она неуверенно кивает, как в ту же секунду оказывается прижатой к ней. 

Тёплые руки обнимают искренне с надрывом, погружая подбородок на чужое плечо. Чонён закрывая глаза, погружается во что-то настолько отчаянное, настолько любимое и потерянное, будто сквозящее тайной, что зубы стискиваются до скрежета, а ладони притягивают сильнее. Мёи медленно обнимает в ответ, погружая взгляд в темноту, такую же мягкую и комфортную, но совсем не привычную. 

И всё исчезает. 

— Просыпайся, — тянет сонный голос, — Мина, просыпайся. 

— Что? — фея подпрыгивает на чужой кровати, всё так же обнимая подушку. 

Перед ней одетая Сыльги, что неловко улыбается, разглядывая гостью, и чешет затылок. Она облизывает губы, хочет что-то сказать, но при виде милой и чуть-чуть растерянной Мёи теряется сама. Внутри растекается лава, что не отдаётся болью, а нугой покрывает душу с изнанки. 

— Сколько времени? — интересуется. 

— Почти обед, — отвечает сразу же Кан, — мы не хотели тревожить тебя и дать отдохнуть, — а во взгляде «я не хотела», — поэтому зовём только сейчас. 

— А, хорошо, спасибо, — смущённо бормочет женщина, осматривая комнату, в которой заснула. 

Вчера она действительно согласилась разделить обитель ведьмы, в которой не так уж и мрачно, как ожидалось. Окно, из которого видны лишь деревья, такой же деревянный шкаф, занимающий практически всю стену, и стол, заваленный бумагами, свитками, чернилами и всякой дребеденью. Мягкий ковёр, пара стульев, милая обстановка. Выпутываясь из мягкого одеяла, что согревало её, фея ощущает слабый порыв ветра и замечает, что окно-то немного приоткрыто. 

— Прости, — сразу отзывается хозяйка, следившая за чужими движениями, — когда я встала, воздух был заполнён синей дымкой, поэтому я… — «я испугалась», — решила освежить дом. Мало ли. 

Та лишь кивает, не отводя взгляда от нескольких запутанных между собой веток, что под весом листьев наклоняются к земле. К пушистым кустам, что украшают вход в пучину леса, и к манящей ауре, что тянет её. Она не слышит осторожного выдоха ведьмы, тихих шагов, беззвучного хлопка. Мёи остаётся одна, качает головой, поправляя сорочку. Чужую. 

Собственная порванная одежда ей даже не нужна, её даже не хочется восстанавливать, поэтому женщина подходит к стулу рядом. Видит чистую рубашки со свободными брюками, а потом, улыбаясь, сразу же берёт их. Между делом понимает, что ведьминская одежда отлично ей подходит и пахнет пряными травами. 

Прежде чем подойти к привычному столу, она замечает осторожный взгляд самой старшей, приветливый от Суён и ласковый от хозяйки. Смотрит на три тарелки с мясными блюдами и одну с салатом, а рядом с ними видит жидкость в стакане. Медленно садится рядом, возвращая в атмосферу неясное ощущение тепла.

— Доброе утро, — щебечет Пак напротив, протягивая той пищу, а фея успевает лишь кивать и односложно отвечать на следующие потоки, — как твоё состояние? Тебе не было холодно? Ничего не болело? Ночью сильно похолодало, а Сыльги удосужилась приоткрыть окно, — кидает той укоризненный взгляд, будто ничего не замечая, — Мы, кстати, хотели уточнить. Ты же не ешь мясо? 

Мёи застывает, чтобы покачать головой, и взглянуть на ту самую тарелку с салатом, что стоит перед ней. 

— Значит, я всё-таки была права, — усмехается Бэ, которая отрезает от своей порции приличный кусок, — мы-то им питаемся, а вы — нет. 

— Да, — просто отвечает женщина, чтобы взглянуть на хозяйку, получив одобряющую улыбку. 

Они едят некоторое время в тишине, которая то ли обволакивает нежной пеленой как облака во сне, то ли кидает листы бумаги, скомканные настолько, что уже нельзя прочитать содержимое. 

— Ладонь не болит? — спрашивает Сыльги, осторожно оборачиваясь. 

— Нет, всё хорошо. 

В воздухе витают вопросы, странные, а может быть и нет. Все ведь понимают. Осознают, отчего к такому пришли, отчего сейчас едят в тишине, отчего молчат, но в голове все равно огромное «почему?», захлёстывающее нерадивой волной непонимания. 

Мёи понимает многое. Думает, что понимает. 

Опасения ведь не были напрасны и никогда не будут. Сколько не говорят, что Альянс разорвал нити с простым миром, столько же и врут. Повсюду. Трудно кого-то винить, когда знаешь, что все вы вместе одно целое или достаточно близки, но от мысли об _обычном мире_, наполненном грязью, становится омерзительно и неприятно. 

Все помнят, к чему приводили прошлые попытки наладить контакт. Появились любопытные, появились загипнотизированные, окрылённые чем-то новым, неизведанным, опасным, а потом они же схлопнулись под натиском испугавшихся. В том мире доселе живут сумевшие отправиться до запретов. Иногда они пытаются вернуться, иногда у них получается, иногда они сеят раздор. 

Запреты помогают и отрезвляют. Любые запретов — всё лишь бы не раскрыться, не дать возможность утащить их дальше, не дать шанса прогнуть народы. Тогда, кстати, при первом запрете случился Раскол. Кто-то хотел попытаться, наловчиться, подружиться, а кто-то не желал мириться с миром, где женщины ничего не значат.

Потому что стало опасно. 

Отчего? Отчего? 

Потому что, даже если у тебя есть магия, это не гарант того, что ты не окажешься под чьим-то влиянием, в клетке. Чьей-то проблемой, озабоченной. 

В-л-ю-б-л-ё-н-н-о-й не в тех. А помочь всем разлюбить или просто помочь не выйдет. Вот такая вот отчаянная аксиома. 

Мина вздрагивает, поднимая глаза к Суён, которая давно перестала есть и держится за ладонь возлюблённой. В комнате жарко.

— Что будем делать? — спрашивает старшая. 

Глаза перемещаются к Мине, что кивает: 

— Не волнуйтесь обо мне, это не так важно, — вспоминает рваное «в порядке», — я в порядке. 

— Ты уверена? — шёпотом интересуется Сыль, получая утвердительный кивок. 

Вновь повисает тишина, которую, однако, хочется раздробить молотком. Первым это делает Бэ:

— Впрочем, — она водит пальцами по руке Су, а другой активно жестикулирует, морщась, — я хочу предупредить, что сегодня будет важная подготовка. Завтра уже Пляски, а послезавтра — Костёр и встреча с Луной. Вы понимаете, что это значит? 

— Я буду здесь, — отзывается Мёи, — тише взмаха, ниже краха. 

— Хорошо, — продолжает старшая, — ты успела составить свиток, Сыльги-я? 

Та стопорится, смущаясь: 

— Нет, — шмыгает, — но я бы и не успела. Когда бы..?

— Неважно, иди начинай. Это будет твоя первая сотня с Костром, _особенный_ момент, — она меняет интонацию, подчёркивая важность, — не пропусти. К тому же я уверена, что твои матери придут и захотят тебя проведать. 

Кан тем временем закатывант добродушно глаза. А последние слова заставляют фею застыть, резко втягивая воздух. И вправду. Она же не думала, что у ведьмы нет семьи? Разумеется, она у неё есть, она рядом. В отличие, от семьи Мёи, что сейчас по другую сторону плёнки. 

«В порядке».

— У нас в день равноденствия можно увидеть Судьбу, — шепчет тихо фея, между делом теребя рубашку, — феи — очень сильные, но даже нам практически невозможно разыграть время. Только если не в этот день, когда можно узнать ответы на всё. 

Они смотрят внимательно, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. А потом Пак неловко тянет:

— Ого, у нас такая же цель, но другие методы. 

— Да, — улыбается Мина, а потом слышит несколько стуков во входную дверь. 

Всё снова застывает. Перемещается. Перестаёт существовать, дабы после вернуться во снах. Мёи закрывает глаза, видит предводительницу, мать, крылья. Голову пронзает невыносимая боль, в дверь продолжают стучать, хозяйка молчит, а те не знают куда себя деть. 

Мина чувствует резкий прилив сил и истощение. Дилемма. Она перенаполнена, едва держит свой рассудок, пытаясь переварить новость. За дверью, кажется, стоит частичка себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фамилии разные, потому что они зависят от цветка, в котором была сплетена энергия. представим, что в Альянсе существуют множество видов цветов, названия которых похожи на корейские фамилии. хорошо?¿


	6. Глава 6

— Это абсурд, — тянет одна из величественных женщин в красной мантии, поправляя свою чёлку, — она никак не могла дать тебе Убаду, потому что ты ведьма, а она фея! 

Упомянутая Мёи же спит на кровати хозяйки. За окном синеватые кляксы, вьющиеся облака и слабый ветерок. После того, как та теряет обморок, а Кан слишком паникует, ложь перед матерями приходится раскрыть. С длинного рассказа проходит два часа, во время которых Тэён и Миён то ли отчитывают дочь, то ли подруга подругу, а фея всё не двигается.

Бэ тем временем со своей возлюблённой покидают Бакх, оставляя семью в покое. Им тоже следует подготовиться к празднествам, учитывая все планы и обстоятельства. За их спиной водится шлейф волнения, однако, после рассказа старшим, тот заметно уменьшается. 

У кромки кровати сидит женщина, держащая фею за ладонь. Она водит по нанесённому имени дочери, что при прикосновениях отливает блеском. Свои серебристые локоны собраны в высокий хвост, такая же мантия брошена на спинку стула, оставлющая ведьму в удобной рубашке с манжетами и спортивными штанами. Взгляд сосредоточенный, водящий по лицу. 

Её жена же обеспокоена, она замечает движения пары. Закусывая губу, в очередной раз поддувая красные пряди вверх, Тэён снимает свою мантию на то же место и просит дочь выйти. Касаясь плеча Миён, молвит:

— Ты чувствуешь её энергию? 

Та, не оборачиваясь, медленно кивает и отпускает руку. Взмахом руки накрывает фею плотнее, чтобы не стало холоднее, и морщит нос: 

— Мне, кажется, она знает об этом, — Ким рядом вздрагивает, — потому и пришла. Ей самой нужны ответы, но не ответы от Судьбы, а ответы Луны. 

Чужие глаза отражают печаль, засыпанные воспоминаниями. Глубокие омуты страха, волнений и желания… помочь. Помочь обрести что-то, помочь ищущей и неведающей. Миён сжимает губы с неозвученной просьбой, ходящей по грани.

— Сделай то, что считаешь нужным, — улыбается Тэён и целует ту в нежную щёку, пропуская пальцы сквозь локоны. 

— Не волнуйся. Не будет никакого давления, я буду осторожна. 

— Я знаю, — говорит старшая, отходя назад. 

Спустя пару минут они остаются одни: Хван, что своими пальцами касается чужого горячего лба, и Мёи, что чувствует себя захваченной в клетке. Пожалуй, сегодня она найдёт те ответы, которые способна получить. 

Спящая видит отрывки воспоминаний, крики семьи и раскол внутренний. Частичка пазла начинает подходить к картине с совсем другой стороны, а это пугает. В её снах та самая правда, которая бросает сознание на пол. И она же помогает подняться, когда Миён накрывает своей ладонью чужие веки. 

— Проснись, — шепчет ведьма. 

В то же мгновение грудь Мины поднимается, а она резко открывает глаза, глотая воздух. Ледяные руки, горячий лоб, спутанные волосы — та замерзает неизвестно почему. 

— Вы кто? — в страхе женщина прижимается к ближней стене, заворачиваясь в ткань. 

Миён закусывает губу, открывая шире глаза. С тревогой в глазах, но уверенным тоном: 

— Ты знаешь кто, — ставит руки по обе стороны от феи, глядя прямо, — я — мать Сыль, несмотря на то, что она относится к Реду. Из клана Уайт, ты сразу поймёшь. 

Судя по неоднозначной реакции женщины, да. Та сразу понимает, сглатывая ком в горле. Отворачивается, чтобы сдержать слёзы, еле произнеся: 

— Я пришла узнать, где моя предводительница. 

— Ты знаешь, что была третья? — она поднимает удивлённо бровь. 

Действительно знает. 

— Я услышала, — прикрывает веки, — когда они… ссорились. Я услышала что-то про ведьм и Уайт… 

За окном чириканье птиц, колыхание веток, синие кляксы вперемешку с бежевыми, тот же слабый ветерок. Окно закрыто. 

— Про Сынван, — заканчивает Миён, ласково улыбаясь, — я помню её. Она была замечательной ведьмой, не стыдись её. 

— Я не! — вскрикивает резко фея, закрывая ладонями рот после понимания. Напротив — печаль. 

— Это произошло давно, не вини себя, — начинает собеседница, устраивая руки ближе к той и желая фею обнять, — она отравилась, её прокляли… никто не смог помочь. Не вини себя. 

— Вы не можете мне просто так сказать об этом, — шепчет в неверии Мёи, качая головой, — не можете. Это несправедливо, — сглатывает сильнее, боясь произнести то слово. 

По щекам слёзы, а внутри ожесточенная пробоина, что становится больше с каждым мгновением. Нет разочарования, скорее, ожидаемый расклад и нечто колючее внутри, разящее насквозь от головы до пят, повсеместно. Вот почему они ссорились, они сами впервые узнали. 

— Нет-нет, — она плачет тихо, закрывая бледными ладонями лицо, сутуля плечи, пряча глаза, из которых как бриллианты сыпятся прозрачные слёзы. 

А Миён лишь обнимает, прижимая к себя, шепча какие-то утешения, что растворяются в дымке беззвучных рыданий и сожалений. За окном усилившийся ветер, шорох листьев и тайный щебет страхов. 

Ближе к вечеру она вновь засыпает, а старшая укрывает её сильнее. Кожа феи бледная как снег, ощущения настолько же скользкие и холодные. 

— Нет ничего труднее, чем принять своё незнание, — медленно протягивает Хван, закрывая за собой дверь. Не зная, что ту комнату вновь заполняет синяя дымка. 

А в снах раскатистые крики, холодная земля и чьё-то лицо, что притягивает ближе к себе, повторяя словно мантру «я в порядке». Мина, зачарованная страхом и приворожённая любопытством, желает быть ближе к Луне. 

К Луне, что обычно даёт ответы, но пока жестоко молчит.

За день, что должен был быть посвящен подготовке, теряется бдительность. На столе лежат записи, а ведьмы тихо обсуждают происходящее. Завтрашние Пляски можно пропустить, но вот Костёр, на котором присутствие обязательно, не должен остаться проигнорированным.

Кан, обнимающая своих матерей и касающаяся чужого имени на руке. После того, как фея потеряла сознание, ладонь вновь обрела на себе красивое «Мёи Мина». Ведьма не слушает, о чём матери говорят, понимая, что идёт на кон. Какие странные обстоятельства завязываются вокруг её жизни, при этом меняя зависимые части. А неизменные..? Не изменяются. 

— А почему она потеряла сознание? — произносит неуверенно Сыль, не зная о своей готовности к последующему. 

— Внутри неё рвутся сущности, — тянет Миён, хватая один из фруктов на столе, брезгливо морщась и кладя его обратно, — после Воссоединение всё стало на места не сразу, существовали лазейки. Её предводительницы этим воспользовались, — пожимает плечами, видя как её пара берёт тот же фрукт. 

— Но зачем двум феям..? — хмурится дочь. 

— Как ты думаешь она прошла плёнку? — вздыхает Тэён, что избавляет яблоко от кожуры для возлюблённой. — В ней есть кровь ведьм, пусть её меньше, но она позволила пройти сквозь магическую защиту. 

— И почему ей тогда становится плохо? 

— Потому что крови меньше, а она без разрешения. Как бы ни было, так действует магия, — она сжимает губы, — мы бы могли её вернуть, но не выйдет. 

— Почему? Почему бы не сделать ей лучше, вместо того, чтобы держать? — искренне возмущается Кан. 

— Не выйдет, ей нужны ответы, — спокойно отвечает женшина, передавая Хван очищенный плод, — это её желания, к тому же, я знаю, как сделать ей лучше без переноса. 

— Перенос, наоборот, ухудшит ситуации. Она может пострадать от ожогов, — добавляет другая, что кусает фрукт. 

Преемница приживется лбом к столу, отчаянно кусая губы: 

— Ах, почему мы вообще создали плёнку и всё так разделили? Разве в войнах не были виноваты мужчины? 

— Были, — отвечает Ким, — а ещё они посеяли раздор. Вспомни, как одурманенные ведьмы возвращались и крали, пытались убить, захватить, перехватить. Лишь бы угодить этим мразям. 

— Не так резко, солнце, — Миён кусает яблоко вновь. 

— Всё же, — она дёргает плечом, — отвратительные дни были. Мне не нравилось, я хотела убить весь тот мир и оставить невиновных женщин. 

— А при чём тут нынешний Альянс? — уточняет Сыль, приподнимая голову. — Мы закрыли связь с тем миром, разве этого не хватит? 

— Лазейки, солнце, — Хван кончает жевать, с помощью магии сжигая остатки яблока и расщепляя пепел, — мразям же недостаточно одного народа, захотели побольше. Ну и чего ждать от тех, кто боится слова «месячные» как самого настоящего проклятья. А мы закрыли и между друг другом, чтобы не рисковать сильнее. 

— Чтобы отвлечённые не воздействовали на других? 

— И это тоже, — соглашается легко Уайт ведьма, — впрочем, грустно за обычных женщин. Если бы могла хоть чем-то помочь, то обязательно помогла. Но печати даже для меня слишком сильны, там же не только ведьминская магия. 

За окнами рисующиеся звёзды, движения веток, порывы ветра и крики ведьм, что ждут Костра. Внутри Йерим тихо. 

— Им помогают оставшиеся в том мире, любимая, — Тэён хватает жену за ладонь, одобряюще улыбаясь, — они обязательно помогают. Каждая из Альянса, что теперь там, всегда помогает. 

— Надеюсь. 

Кан вздыхает. Рука отчего-то больно пульсирует, напоминая касание об искры, а внутри — раскрывающееся нетерпение и беспокойство о метле, которую давно не видела. На время ей начинает казаться, что помеченные буквы блестят, но потом наваждение уходит, оставляя лишь иллюзорное спокойствие. 

За окном слышится свист. Сыльги вскакивает, пугая матерей, а потом слышит привычный и знакомый клич. 

Кто-то взмывается в небо, а в спальне брошенное на пол одеяло и открытое настежь окно.


	7. Глава 7

Навстречу ей сильный ветер. Навстречу ей непонятный зов изнутри леса. Навстречу ей недоумение, а в сердце больно и страшно. 

Руки держатся за метлу, на которую она взмывает впервые, но отчего-то знают как это делать. Телу холодно, чувствуется дрожь, губы высыхают, но хотят добраться куда-то. 

Нет цели, нет конкретного места, ей хочется поскорее добраться вглубь. Разузнать или получить ответы. Возможно ли сделать это до Костра или до встречи? Могут ли применимые к полноценным ведьмам возможности применяться и к ней? Может ли Мёи может считать себя принадлежащей Уайт? 

Навстречу ей верхушки деревьев, тёмные тайны и зовы, позади — радостные крики ведьм, готовящиеся к завтрашнему дню. Навстречу ей отчаянное желание, а позади — неприкрытая зависть. Она слышала как матери Сыль обращались подруга к подруге, а ещё она слышала разговоры своих. Почему же? Почему же вышло так, что третья не была вместе с ней? Есть ли причина сожалеть сегодня? 

«Я в порядке». 

Лазейки существуют. Одна из них в ней. Но сейчас не нужно переходить через плёнку. Ей нужно другое, и это «другое» зовёт к себе, натягивая словно тысячу нитей, ведущих в разные стороны. 

Внутри страх, а ещё внутри мысли. Тревожные, бьющиеся, жестокие как время, бегущие вперёд или бросающие сознание назад. Внутри сожаления и чувство вины, впереди — заглатывающая темнота и поляна, на которой хочется остановиться. 

Впрочем, метла сама это делает. С того момента, как она прилетела к окну спальни и тихо постучала концом, кажется, она делала это сама. Может ли быть у вещицы разум? 

Навстречу ей сотня незаметных глаз вокруг, а внутри неуверенность, сметающая отчего-то всё. Ломающая постройки разума будто домино, касающаяся ненужных теорий. 

За что же так вышло с ней? Зачем она сунулась по ту сторону плёнки, ведь фея теперь совсем не понимает своё состояние. Теряется. Тонет. 

Может быть у неё и этих действий была цель? Какая? Может ли быть, что она была под чарами? Под заклинаниями, что бросили её? Или это лишь видения, очередные сны, в которых ненастоящее кажется слишком живым? 

Может ли состояние Альянса зависеть от одной феи, что на самом деле и ведьма? Печати, закрывавшие плёнками территории разных народов, осознают, что пустили не ту, и одновременно ту, а потому — противоречиво действуют на Мину. 

Не значит ли это, что пора сбросить печати? 

Мёи же касается голыми ступнями земли. На ней всё ещё те самые утренние брюки и чужая рубашка. Внутри — борьба, а навстречу — свет. Мелодичный голос и касание сзади.

— Привет. 

Мёи отпрыгивает назад, падая на землю. От страха жмуря глаза, понимает, что метлы рядом нет. А голос слишком родной и манящий. Может быть, одним глазком…

— Не бойся, — ледяных рук касаются тёплые, обжигающие, согревающие, — я хочу тебе помочь. Я чувствую тебя. 

Навстречу ей горячее дыхание напротив. Открыв глаза, фея видит волшебные омуты и не может сдержать удивлённого вздоха. Она ещё не видела нимф вживую. И пусть это шокирует, но больше всего её волнует нахождение нимфы в лесах Велвета: 

— Я чувствую твою нервозность. Отдышись. 

Мина боится, Мина не перестаёт чувствовать, не перестаёт разглядывать собеседницу. Но дышит. Она видит статную, с дразнящей улыбкой, с каштановыми прядями, что украшают миловидное и притягательное лицо, с острым подбородком и светящимися искрами возле неё, нимфу. Нимфу, что спокойно садится на колени, не боясь запачкать брюки. 

— Почему меня? — интересуется застывшая фея. 

— Твоя аура слишком сильно заглушает остальные, — она пожимает плечами, поправляя воротник своей слишком яркой оранжевой рубашки, — не удивлюсь, если все уже давно её чувствуют. Просто списывают на надвигающуюся Луну или думает, что какая-то фея решила пройти через плёнку. 

— А Вы? 

— А я, — усмехается, — Квон Ынби. Одна из главных хранительниц Древа Зуаны. 

— Круто, — хмыкает Мина, не понимая, что происходит, — вау. И что Вы здесь делаете? 

— По делам. 

— Ясно, — она кивает пару раз, учащённо моргая, а потом из-за недостатка сил падает на спину. 

Всё вновь погружается в сон. В незыблемую гавань. А волосы, что запутавшимися волнами касаются Мёи, белеют у концов, чтобы внутри напомнить о сущности. О сущности ведьмы, что до того спала. 

Во сне, мрачном и пугающем, чьи-то тени и море, чьи волны медленно касаются тёмного песка. Сильный ветер, большие камни над поверхностью моря, окружающий лес вокруг. И движение спереди, где из водной пучины виден мелькающий хвост русалки. 

А потом появляется голова и мокрые волосы, длинными прядями струящиеся до плеч. А потом печальные до жути глаза, обволакивающие сотнями сожалеющими перипетиями, что не удалось перейти. А потом — глаза в глаза — отчаянный голос: 

— Она когда-то мне помогла в том мире. Хоть я и оказалась здесь, я ей благодарна. Не вини себя, прими себя. 

А потом — темнота. Глубокая и вязкая как нуга. А потом — не видно ничего. 

— Мам, что проис… — доносится нежный голос позади Ынби, который резко замолкает. — Что ты с ней сделала? 

Нимфа оборачивается, чтобы глянуть на младшую, касающуюся своих коротких волос и таращится на фею, и закатывает глаза: 

— Я с ней ничего. А вот Кан Сыльги получила с неё Убаду. 

— Убаду? Которая сплетает две нити душ вместе? — женщина шокированно подходит к матери, что держится за руки с Мёи. — Но она же фея? 

— Взгляни на концы, Юри. Теперь её фейская сторона приняла ведьминскую. Можно считать, что она на середине. 

Повисает тишина. Навстречу им сильный ветер, синие кляксы на небе, далёкие звёзды, звуки природы и движение аур. Навстречу им Пляски, а после Костёр. Навстречу им встреча с Луной. С Луной, что должна дать ответы. 

В то время как Сыльги мнётся и не знает куда себя деть, изнутри её рвёт паника. Пожирающая медленно, заглатывающая постепенно, ухудшающая самочувствие, кидающая в чан. Кан в итоге оставляют дома, что её матери смогли отпрввиться на поиски. 

Её что-то ужасно пугает. Будто ей известен исход. Она не знает, почему та сбежала. Почему? Она испугалась? Но кого? Разве существует шанс, что ситуация может обернуться ужасным? 

Сыльги не находит себе места. 

А когда Мину находят, её привозят домой. И самым странным является то, что делают это, не скрывая, не боясь, не пугая. Будто фея здесь находится на законных основаниях. Будто всё идёт своим чередом. 

Кан успевает же только открыть дверь и впохыхах постелить чистую постель для слабой Мёи. Увидеть осунувшееся лицо, побелевшие волосы, почувствовав будто отмороженную кожу, но ощутить дыхание. 

Матери касаются её плеча, успокаивая и обнимая. Появляются и Бэ с Пак, что в тишине наблюдают за действиями старших. Утешения, утешения. Слова поддержки, что сыплются на голову как листья в октябре. 

И ёмкая эмоция, заключающая в себя переполненную любовь. Сыльги мнётся, она хочет, чтобы та очнулась. И, кажется, находит то, что подойдёт для собственного свитка для Костра.


	8. Короткий эпилог

И когда придёт Костёр, и когда Сыльги в тиши протянет свой свиток к нему, к величественной Луне, дабы получить ответы, осознать себя и пробудить Мину, что доселе спит в потаённых глубинах разума, тогда она наконец получит ответы. 

Тогда волосы Мёи будут окрашены двумя цветами — каштановыми и белыми, тогда сущности её будут сосуществовать подруга с подругой, тогда сила её станет неимоверной. 

Тогда зачарованный свиток обретёт для Сыль самый бо́льший смысл, потому что женщина проснётся, потому что сможет ощутить прилив сил, потому что печати низвергнуться сами без помощи Совета. И тогда Альнс станет единым целым. 

В истории Альянса откроется дверь для Настоящего Воссоединения. 

Плёнка спадёт, силы Мёи восстановятся, а магия станет ключом к общению между народами. И Сыльги, увидев ту, поймёт почему же её тянуло в леса Велвета. 

Потому что самой большой тайной Велвета стала любовь Кан к Мёи. 

Быстрая, текущая и странная, но зато пылкая и искренняя, ласковая словно ветер и честная как природа. Неимоверно сильная и потрясающе ощущаемая. Взаимная. 

И перед ними будет столько счастья, сколько они создадут для того условий. Будут ответы, будет правда. 

А правда в том, что нет различий. Нет страхов перед другими. Нет рисков. Есть лишь улыбка рядом и тёплая рука, что поддержит. 

Тогда предводительницы Мёи будут счастливы и не будут винить подруга подругу. В прошлом нет сожалений, если есть принятие и сознание. Есть лишь помощь настоящая и верная, отнесённая подруга подруге. Есть лишь любовь. 

И есть лишь ответы, что дарует Луна.


End file.
